


Lost on You

by bizukos (ladyvcngeance)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slow Burn, Sokka doesn't understand astrology, Zukka Week, also i can't write anyway while i'm there even with my vpn because relatives lol, first time writing for this ship and i'm so excited i hope you like it, he does but he is drunk, i love them, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvcngeance/pseuds/bizukos
Summary: Oneshot Zukka chapters. Several chapters written for Zukka Week 2019 in January. The reason why I'm writing now is because I will be out of the country while Zukka week is happening but I love this ship so much I still want to contribute. Modern AU. Also, several other characters may appear but the focus is on Zuko and Sokka.1. Modern2. Enemies to Friends to Lovers3. Soulmates4. Free Day5. Touch6. Storm7. Pride





	1. Chapter 1 - Modern

The stars sparkled above him like a dark ocean full of thousands of crystals. He could keep staring and looking perhaps hoping for a wishing star to come along in the night sky.

Zuko was laying on the soft grass and feeling the breeze in his hair and in the grass causing small vibrations underneath him. He thought about Sokka and hoped he was having a good time inside. Zuko had left the party earlier and excused himself just to get some fresh air but he had been laying there for more than a half an hour with nobody accompanying him but his thoughts. He could hear the music and the bas bouncing on the windows and people laughing and enjoying themselves. Sokka was always one for parties, he was social, and he knew how to talk to people. People genuinely liked Sokka and Zuko wasn’t sure if he could say the same about himself. People rarely noticed him, rarely came up to talk to him but for his only friend, Mai. The only person other than Sokka he was comfortable to spill out his feelings to, but she wasn’t there. She would never be found at such parties, but she was always a phone call away.

 _There’s no need to bother her,_ Zuko thought. _She’s probably busy and not available at this time of the night._

He took a deep breath, inhaling the night air, and slowly exhaled. Wishing for that star to come by at any moment but what came was not a star. It was a voice, a familiar voice, drunk and singsong-y and suddenly the voice burst out in a heartfelt song.

“ _I am your private dancer…. A dancer for moneyyyy_.” The voice sang.

Zuko turned around. “Sokka?”

Sokka kept on with his song and wouldn’t let Zuko take him out of his special moment.

“ _I’ll do what you want me to do. I am your private dancer, a dancer for money. And any old music will doooooo…”_

Zuko couldn’t help but to smile. He had thought about him even in his drunken glory were anything could go.

“Hiya, buddy.” Sokka said and laid down next to him. “Counting stars?”

“You’ve been singing that Tina Turner song in three whole days. I’m astonished you still remember the lyrics.”

“Well, let’s be real.” Sokka said with a crooked smile. “Who is really doing it justice?” He winked at Zuko and caught a glimpse of the crimson color that appeared on his cheek before he turned his face away pretending to have seen something else next to him.

“I guess… You are.”

“That’s right…” Sokka yawned and stretched himself. He moved closer to Zuko and nothing separated them but inches of grass. “I noticed you leaving.”

“I didn’t mean to be away this long.” Zuko said and immediately started to feel bad. “I just needed a- “

 Sokka didn’t let him continue. He laid his muscular arm around Zuko’s arm. “It’s alright but I wish you had told me.”

“Told you what?”

“About the party. Look, I know it isn’t your thing and I thought, well, I thought going out would perhaps get you on other thoughts. Helping you loosen up, but I need you to talk to me.” Sokka said. Nobody but him could sound so put together while still being drunk.

“I saw you enjoying yourself and didn’t want to be a bother.” Zuko said. He felt the veins on Sokka’s arm and internally was telling himself to not touch, to not stroke those beautifully toned arms with his finger tips but Sokka wouldn’t have protested. Sokka never did.

“You will never be a bother for me.” Sokka said and turned his face from the sky to see Zuko. “You hear that? Never.”

He sounded serious and that playful tone his voice usually carried was gone. Zuko felt a warm tingle inside of himself when Sokka sounded so determined. The way he would reassure him even in all of his worries and woes, Sokka’s voice and words carried such value for him.

“I promise. I’ll tell you.”

Sokka moved closer until nothing was separating them and the shine from the moon above was giving the contrasts between Sokka’s darker complexion and Zuko’s pale white skin a glow.

“And I promise to actually ask you. That party means nothing to me if you aren’t there to enjoy it with me.” Sokka said and now he was feeling a special warmth creeping under his skin and cheeks. What was it that held him back from stroking Zuko’s dark brown hair that fell down perfectly to his nose and templates. He wanted to reach out and plant a kiss on those pink lips but no, not like this. Not as long as he was still slurring his words and thoughts and not with the bitter taste of Hennessey from his lips to Zuko’s. He wanted to be sober for it. So, he could remember and that’s what Zuko deserved. He deserved the world.

“You should go to them.” Zuko said. He knew Sokka’s eyes had been on him for a while and he had pretended not knowing about it, but both knew he wasn’t that good of an actor.

“No…” Sokka said. His voice sounded surprisingly soft. “I want to lay here with you for a while longer.” Sokka continued. The party was wrapping up soon and nobody would be in their right minds to even wonder where they went.

“Thanks, man…” Zuko said and suddenly felt Sokka’s fingers wrapping around his. Perhaps his wishing star had come along anyway but in the midst of his worries hadn’t noticed it. Zuko didn’t want this moment to go to waste and cherished every second of it.

“Hey… How many stars are there?” Sokka asked. “Would it be possible to count them?”

Zuko gave him one confused look. “Counting stars? It’s not physically possible for man to do that.”

“I wonder when man will be able to travel to see them up close…”

“Sokka? You can’t. Those stars are all suns. Even the sun in our solar system is a star. Didn’t you pay attention in astrology class?” Zuko asked.

“I was busy thinking of someone else…” Sokka said with chuckle. “But wow, so many suns and only one moon. Kinda unfair isn’t it?”

“Sokka… There’re several moons. Almost all planets as we know it have their own moons.” Zuko couldn’t help but to smile at him.

“Wow… The universe is full of surprises…” Sokka kept going and squeezed Zuko’s hand as he looked up the night sky with his glowing blue eyes.

All of Zuko’s worries were swept away with the night breeze. In that moment, everything felt right.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Enemies to Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write for that prompt actually. I tried my best but it seems like a slowburn rather than what the prompt suggests. I tried but I hope you'll like it.

Zuko and Sokka hadn’t always been this close. Actually, there had been a time when they couldn’t even have tolerate each other’s presence. Somewhere deep inside their hatred lied a source of intense energy. Whatever it was it didn’t matter for Sokka. But it kept him up at night with only one thought and that thought was of the brooding dark haired boy with a distinguished scar running down half of the left side of his face.

How life could play cruel tricks on them. And how could he have ever guessed that those strong feelings were going to be mutual? Zuko felt the same, that intensity was the same and the energy was the same. Those deep blue eyes would haunt him to the end of the world.

Those were darker times. Harder and difficult. The face that Sokka once had looked at with nothing but pure hatred was now a beaming light in his life.

 

*

“What are you looking at?” Zuko asked from the kitchen counter. His back turned against Sokka, but he could feel those ocean blue eyes on him.

“Ugh, nothing. I was just thinking.” Sokka snapped out of his daydream and broke the contact he made with Zuko’s slender yet muscular figure.

“You think with your eyes, huh?” Zuko replied with a low and serene chuckle. He was brewing tea for them both.

Their college dorm was small, and money had been tight for the young Inuit man who didn’t come from money like Zuko did. That had been one of the fuels that ignited a strong dislike from Sokka but back then he knew nothing about Zuko other than his name and heritage. However, Zuko had been decent enough to share his own bed with Sokka.

“Nah…” Sokka said and stroked his goatee with his eyes looking down at the wooden table. “I guess I was just lost in thought…”

Zuko served him the hot brew and sat down in front of him. He was wearing his usual black sweatpants and a wifebeater. His hair as always, a mess which Sokka secretly loved.

“Not in the mood for tea?” Zuko asked and Sokka looked up to see the exhausted golden-brown eyes. The dark circles surrounding them had a magnetic pull which only drew Sokka’s eyes to Zuko’s, yet he didn’t want him to feel he was glaring at him or focusing too long on that rough scar that marked him. His mind went places he never thought he’d care to go before. Why and what warranted such horrific abuse on a person. What could a person do to deserve such horrific scarring? Questions that Sokka hoped to get answers to one day but this rainy day was not it.

“Do I have to have a mood for tea?” Sokka asked and accepted the cup with half a smile.

“My uncle sometimes say tea is the cure for a wounded soul. I don’t exactly know what he means by that, but it should be calming.” Zuko smirked and carefully watched as Sokka’s chapped lips took the tea into his mouth.

“I guess your uncle is right.” Sokka replied.

 

And then came silence. Not the awkward kind but it had been awkward before, very unpleasant but now it was that kind of soothing silence, quite harmonic and peaceful. You knew you had found someone special when the silence was comforting.

Zuko pressed his lips together and gave one little shy smile. “Lost in thought you said?”

After a while they had been assigned to share the dorm together, Zuko had found it in himself to at least try creating some kind of a relationship with Sokka. They certainly didn’t get a good start, but he hoped there could be a middle ground or something that would break the wall between them.

 _Why does he have to ask_ , Sokka thought. _Why does he feel the need to speak to me as if I deserve his words. Why does he try to be my friend?_

“Oh, sorry. I don’t know… There’s been a lot on my mind lately. Family issues and gran-gran being sick…” It was truth he spoke. His grandmother had fallen on bad days, but he couldn’t be serious with Zuko and say that his thoughts and feelings were lost on him. He felt conflicted and it was easier to lie than to be upfront.

“I’m sorry about that.” Zuko looked genuinely upset about hearing the news. “I never had any relations to my distant relatives. It was always me, my sister and our parents.”

Sokka nodded. Not a word came out of those lips.

Zuko took it on himself to clear the table and their little tea break was over but he wasn’t done with Sokka. Nowhere near it.

“Hey… If you want. Just to take it off your mind for a while. Would you want to go to the bar with me tonight or maybe the weekend? Just you and me buddy?” Zuko asked and hoped for an affirmative answer.

_He really wants to hang out? He is really asking me to go out with him?_

Sokka’s face was lit up but only Zuko could notice that.

“That’d be cool.”

Zuko smiled and quickly turned around, not showing the hint of a blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was on a cruise and not able to write anything. I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. Please leave feedback or kudos if you liked it. Another casual reminder of my dyslexia lol.


	3. Chapter 3 - Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some writer's block but I managed to fight that. The prompt his soulmates and the draft was called 'His muse' because Zuko and Sokka are soulmates and Sokka is Zuko's muse.  
> Lots of hugs and kisses but nothing nsfw.

_You have captivated my body and soul. There’s a pulsating ache from my heart and I feel it in my veins. Somewhere in there, desperate to break free. I feel you all around me and in the air I breathe._

He scrapped that. He had to scrap it. What sentimental dung was it he had written? He laid his head to shame and exhaled a deep sigh.

Only Sokka could differentiate those sighs of his. Sometimes he’d sigh out stress, sometimes out of relief and mostly out of boredom.

Slender fingers made their way through the thick dark hair and Zuko felt a shiver down his spine as the fingers worked his neck to his shoulders.

“What are you writing?” He asked with a soft voice.

“Nothing of importance.” Zuko lied and closed his eyes to pleasure as Sokka massaged his shoulders.

He had been sitting still on that old chair for hours much to Sokka’s annoyance.

“Bullshit.” Sokka whispered. He read him like a book. He knew whatever it was Zuko had given hours of his day to had to be of some importance. “Let me read that.”

“You wouldn’t want to read this garbage…”

“I’d read every word you’ll ever write.” Sokka answered.

It was true. Sokka would proof read everything Zuko ever wrote and he never did it half assed. As much as Zuko put time for his writing, Sokka responded with putting the same amount of time reading those words Zuko would use. Oh, how he loved every single word that he used.

Sokka was quick. Perhaps too quick for his own good as he snatched the piece of paper from Zuko which almost had him stumble backwards.

Zuko sighed and smirked at the smooth move.

He turned his chair around and watched Sokka’s face. The focus on his face and the silent movements of his lips as he read the words.

_Spirits if he knows it’s about him…_

 

Sokka’s lips turned into a crooked smile and he glanced at Zuko.

“I wonder what _or who_ could have inspired this.” Sokka said and stroked the paper and the black lead.

“You have to wonder?” Zuko had gotten up from the squeaky old chair and laid his arm around Sokka.

Their lips moved for a brief second or two until Sokka turned his face away. Zuko was confused but Sokka kept his smirk.

“You shouldn’t waste your talent on me.”

Still confused, Zuko couldn’t understand what had compelled Sokka to say such things.

“Why not? I hardly see it to go to waste.” Now it was Zuko’s hands around Sokka’s waist. And as much as Sokka yearned for Zuko’s touch, he couldn’t help but to feel conflicted. He burned for Zuko’s lips, but something felt wrong but yet so right.

“But why me? What is it about me that has gotten you feeling like this? I’m nothing, hopeless, a doofus with almost zero to nothing talent.” Sokka chuckled at the way he described himself.

Zuko moved closer. His hands around Sokka’s abdomen and he rested his face on the broad shoulders of the man he loved.

“It’s a funny thing, love. Does it care for an explanation? I guess it never does but it creeps up on you. You think you can contain it, but it ravages like wildfire. My way of containing it is writing it all down…”

“Well, you have a knack for dramatic language.” Sokka smiled and felt Zuko’s burning kisses on his neck and shoulder.

Zuko only mumbled something incoherent as an answer but he was pleased by Sokka’s feedback of his poems.

“But we shouldn’t…” Sokka said with a low gasp and yet held onto Zuko’s hands. He loved and worshipped those hands.

“Don’t fight it. It’s human nature.” Zuko replied and tenderly comforted Sokka who turned around to see his lover’s face.

“I don’t want to fight it…” Sokka said as he fully embraced the warmth from Zuko’s body and his kisses on his skin. “But what if… What if somebody finds out about us?”

Their voices were low as if the walls around them had ears, yet the pouring rain outside could muffle any outside sound.

“I don’t care… Too long I have lived that lie…” Zuko’s voice was trembling. He wanted nothing else but to be in the secure arms of his muse.

“It might be wrong…” Sokka said but he didn’t fight back. He wanted nothing more than to hold Zuko and fall asleep next to him in the comfort of their small yet beloved wooden house.

“Never has something so wrong felt so right and good.” Zuko answered as they continued their sweet innocent session on something more comfortable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the wonderful comments. I'm just a humble bisexual multishipper who loves Zukka and can't wait to write more independent fics for this ship. Please give me feedback. I love and appreciate your comments.
> 
> Also if anyone has ever wondered why the fic is called 'Lost on You' its from a song by the openly gay artist LP. However the song is about a wlw relationship I just love gay :3


	4. Chapter 4 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a week to update but I have been so busy lately and my health hasn't been that great. Also it was kind of difficult to write for free day so I went with an AU I have had in mind for a long time. The idea was to make this au that I'm writing for Free Day a multichaptered one.
> 
> This is an AU of Sokka finding Zuko and Aang has not (ye) been found.

The smoke and heavy dust clouds invaded their village and put fear in the hearts of women and children, the remainders of their once great and proud village. The war had rendered them to the edge of survival and resources had become limited.

Sokka, son of Hakoda, was the last trained warrior to have patrolled the coasts, even with the warnings from the village elders that the threats of being arrested and taken away by the Fire Nation navy that now controlled their once sovereign territory.

 

Sokka decided that he was going to check out the commotion by the shores which put his sister and elderly grandmother through distress. Could it be another trap set by the imperial Fire Nation? It wouldn’t have been the first time the invaders had implemented their rules and laws on them and their way of life.

But someone had to look out for their home. Since most of the men had gone to fight in the war, Sokka felt an amount of pressure to keep the small peace in their homeland, or what was the remainders of it after the purge of Waterbenders and the ethnic cleansing of their people.

He never left the village without being properly armed. His grandmother had begged for him to stay with the villagers, and his sister had declared it was out of pure stupidity he’d leave for the unknown and maybe they were right. Maybe it was better to leave it be but a mixture of adventure seeking and the urge to keep them all safe from what was out there had him leave.

 

The cold wind was unforgiving and Sokka walked through the heavy snow but followed the heat from the dust clouds. What he was about to see was going to shock him. Sokka was standing on a hill when he saw it.

From the distance, near the icebergs, was a ship wreck, a recent one but the flames were slowly dying, and it was no ordinary ship, it was Fire Nation.

What then struck him was the sheer terror and the thought of enemy troops in their waters. He was about to leave, run to his village and warn them of what he had seen but something caught his eye.

Washed up on the icy shore, a black and red-ish figure was lying there unconscious.

Several thoughts of conflicting ideas raced inside of him. He should have left it be but Sokka being the good hearted and the compassionate man he was, could not turn his back on the figure he saw being almost buried by the snow.

He figured had the man died from the injuries or of the cold, he’d at least give him a proper burial.

Slowly but steady with heavy steps he walked up to the man laying there almost lifeless.

“Definitely Fire Nation.” Sokka said with distaste as he inspected the uniform.

The man had a slender face, skin so pale it could have melted itself with the snow and what took Sokka back was the large burn mark that took up half of the left side of his face.

He felt a pulse, yet the man was barely alive.

_“I have to get him out of here.”_

 

He couldn’t have it on his conscious, that he left a man to freeze to death. He inspected the armor that was his uniform.

_“Why, you should have drown but the Spirits have something else in mind for you.”_

The Fire Nation man opened his eyes and the gold met Sokka’s blue ones.

He reached for Sokka who flinched.

“Z… Z…” Was all he said until he collapsed of exhaustion.

 

Sokka was not going to let this man die out there in the cold and he was determined to know his identity and for what reason was their enemies so close to their shores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter please let me know in the comments. If you would like to see a continuation of this AU please inform me. I might write a multichaptered fanfic based of this chapter for Zukka if I make it (I have many fics to write) but I really want to finish them up so I can write more for Zukka. Sorry for my dyslexia btw.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sooooo sorry for the late update. I haven't been able to write much and I'm actually out of the country (in Iran) but here's the drabble for the prompt 'Touch'

Zuko’s night terrors had gotten less frequent but it would a be a lie to say they weren’t there anymore. He did have them, and they creeped up on him on specific nights. He could not understand why the face of his father still haunted him. He was nowhere close to hurt him ever again but the thought of him, the name and the idea behind that man who was supposed to be his protector still terrorized him. As if he still had some control over him. Fear and anger, at that man and at himself. He wanted to fight back but all he was hitting against was smoke and shadows. Zuko woke up screaming.

 

But no sound came out. It was as if it had been suffocated from his lungs and all he could do was to gasp for air.

That’s when a warm hand was gently placed on his chest. That warm yet soothing touch from Sokka calmed him.

He felt the heat from his touch on his skin and heat travelled inside of him, touching his heart and soul. Usually he’d feel warm as a firebenders but whatever the cold breeze had been made of he suspected it was a reason for his night terror.

Sokka didn’t leave his side. If Zuko ever felt something was missing inside of him, Sokka filled that hole.

With only one touch Sokka gave him calm and serenity. He truly felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its a short chapter i'm working on other stuff too (eyes emoji)


	6. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the lightning mean to Sokka?

Ever since Sokka was a little boy he was mesmerized by the sound and light of thunder and lightning.

He’d defy his bedtime that his grandmother set for him to sit up on his bed and watch it from his window. That fascination with the weather phenomenon continued until adulthood.

 

Zuko found his lover glued to the window, his blue eyes sparkled as he looked on enamored at the lightning.

“Woah, you startled me.” Sokka tried to lower his voice. He shivered but quickly recovered at Zuko’s touch.

“Why won’t you come to bed?” Zuko asked and sat down opposite Sokka. “I missed you.”

Zuko spoke softly and it felt comforting for Sokka, but he was still captivated by the sound and images that flashed before his eyes.

“Sorry… It’s just… Nah, Nevermind.” Sokka shook his head. He didn’t face Zuko’s concerned look.

Zuko begged for him to continue. “C’mon Sokka…”

“It’s silly.”

“Nothing you can say will be silly to me.”

Sokka’s lips curved into a half smile.

“You know, the night after we held the funeral ceremony for m-my mom.” The words struggled with him as if he had to push them out with a force. “It IS silly because I know its illogical but that night, I was… I couldn’t sleep.”

Zuko remembered the day Sokka had told him about Kya’s death and the impact it had on the Water Tribe siblings. He laid his head back against the cold wall and listened.

“I kept thinking that I lost her forever. I had nothing to remember her by and that I had failed her. I failed as a warrior and…”

“But Sokka, you were just a kid…” Zuko’s voice carried a gentle tone but also of concern for Sokka.

“I know that. I know that now, but I really wanted something from her to remember her by and that night I was terrified.” He continued. The light from the lightning reflected into their room and Sokka smiled warmly when the sound of it followed. “I’m not terrified anymore. Gran-gran held me the whole night. She told me there was nothing to be afraid of because she never left me.”

“She never did.”

“And the storm outside… It wasn’t really a storm, but it was mom. She wanted to talk to me or let me know that she was still with me.”

“Your grandmother told you that the lightning and thunder was your mother?” Zuko asked.

“I know, I know. It’s dumb, it’s illogical and I don’t believe in it anymore but…”

“It’s not dumb at all.” Zuko sounded serious. “It’s good to have something to believe in. Uncle always tell me that. It gives comfort.” Zuko thought of his own mother with those words.

“I guess so, but I know for a fact! I just liked the idea of it and now I just like what it used to mean to me. The connection of it you know?” Sokka’s smiled at the remembrance of his mother and grandmother.

“I like it. More than what the Fire Sages taught us about Agni and lightning…”

Sokka was glad to hear Zuko validating his feelings. He was the skeptic of their group and he couldn’t let anyone know how he felt and was feeling right now but Zuko.

“Are you not going to sleep?” Sokka asked, he was starting to feel tired himself.

“It’s alright. I like being here with you.”

With that said, Sokka truly could never feel alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my inactivity. I have had much to do lately but I finally can get back to writing now until I inactive for another while again lol.   
> Also I cry a lot thinking about my headcanon for Sokka and Kya.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble of Zuko and Sokka at pride.

Zuko had never done anything like this before but Sokka kept reassuring him that everything was alright as he painted his face with the rainbow colors.

“You look like a million bucks.” Sokka was proud of his artistic skills and lifted up a mirror towards Zuko’s face.

“I think the colors might be in wrong order.” Zuko said but he wasn’t letting go off the happiness he felt that Sokka had done this for him. He loved it as much as he loved Sokka’s touch on his skin.

“Huh, really? Well, nobody is going to notice because everyone will be having fun and celebrating.” Sokka took Zuko’s hand and led him out to the crowd.

The streets were filled with music and dance. Joyful and celebratory cheers which caused Zuko to feel overwhelmed and for the first time significant. He belonged and he was happy to finally feel that sense of belonging.

Sokka squeezed and stroked his hand with his thumb.

“Is this your first time at Pride?”

Zuko nodded and his eyes were fixated at the people so proud and happy. Happy to be free and celebrating their accomplishments, something Zuko rarely had been given the opportunity to.

“Well I’m glad you get to experience it. I never been in the parade myself.” Sokka told him.

Zuko turned around and looked at Sokka’s deep blue eyes. He was not only happy to get to experience this but happy that Sokka was right there with him.

“I’m happy I get to experience it with you.” Zuko replied. Lovingly he looked into the eyes of his boyfriend and leaned into a deep kiss.

That gave Sokka a boost energy to hold onto Zuko and with two steps no less they were now walking in the parade.

Zuko gave him a meaningful glance. “What are we doing?” He whispered as they walked holding hands.

“What we should have done a long time ago.” Sokka was so happy he could kiss him again or carry him on his shoulders, showing off his great love to the world. “Telling the world what you mean to me.”

Zuko felt as if he was close to tears. Overjoyed and excited. Never had he been this happy and at peace before. He kissed Sokka’s hand and gave it light squeezes. He never wanted to let this moment go and he hoped it would never end.

He’d walk miles for him and Sokka would too. They could finally be who they always wanted to be. So lost in each other but at the same time they found something so dear and so valuable. The power of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to finish this quite quick and since I wrote it while being at work I could finally publish this. I hope to write more for zukka and I have more ideas for this ship. I love it so much it's a new OTP (i have several but wow I loved exploring these two) Zuko and Sokka have that energy that would make them such a power couple or undefeatable duo. I value them so much. Romantically, platonically and just them being bff.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Zukka and publishing it. I have written for them before but only in my own notebooks. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave some feedback. I have dyslexia so keep that in mind but I still appreciate to hear from you guys.


End file.
